


Can a Broken Heart Still Beat?

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Secrets, dorian is a girl's best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this idea after Solas took my inquisitor to the small grove and told her about the vallaslin and what it truly meant, then in the same breath broke her heart. Well my poor Inquisitor needs some comforting, who better to offer comfort than Iron Bull, Dorian, and Varric? Caution there is going to be some jealous Solas in this as well as some people getting their ass kicked. All of this is taking place after the battle with Corypheus, Solas is gone and Bull, Dorian, and Varric try to play some matchmaker. Of course there is going to be some minor Bull/Dorian and Im throwing in some Varric/Hawke as well as some guest appearances by Alistair and his Queen Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aredhel Lavellan stood in her chambers, the door barred against anyone coming in even the windows locked and the curtains pulled so that nothing could get in. She was looking into a mirror at her now smooth face and it brought tears to her eyes. She brought a hand up to her cheek and touched where the pale blue markings of Sylaise once stood proudly on her skin. She had been drawing the markings back on her face after Solas had left her in the grove and she didn’t want anyone to know that her markings were gone or that she was heartbroken.

 _The marks of slaves_. He had called them. Then He had asked her if she would have liked them removed. She could remember the day she first got her Vallaslin, a proud day for her. She had been young, barely into her apprenticeship as First to the Keeper when her talent for healing showed itself.

 _Blessed by Sylaise_. She had always been told. More tears slipped from her eyes, it had been like this for three days. They had gone to the Temple of Mythal, a place that nearly sent her to her knees with it’s magisty, it’s history, and now it was lost again. The Well of Sorrows, instead of drinking herself as a true Keeper would she had taken one look at Him and saw the minute shaking of His head. She had allowed a human to drink from the Well when it should have been her. She was the First to the Keeper and a Keeper’s duty was to preserve the history of the People. But for Him, she let a human drink...for Him...she...she-

“Inquisitor?” A voice floated through the heavy wood door, breaking her inner tirade on how she could have done better, one of a scout she didn’t recognize the specific voice meaning it wasnt one of her inner circle. She waited and the person seemed to have left. She looked back at her mirror, seeing dark circles under her eyes. She had also been avoiding sleep, knowing that sleep would draw her to His realm. She felt a pain in her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, falling to her knees as she began to sob. Moments later the sound of wood splintering made her jump up, lightening crackling at her fingertips and she screamed as she flung a ball of lightning at a pair of horns that peaked out over the railing to the stairs.

“Whoa Boss, nearly got me that time.” Iron Bull’s deep rumbling voice laughed.The smile vanished from his face as he saw her huddled form on the floor. She heard two other sets of footsteps and curled tighter into herself, embarrassment burning with the pain of her broken heart. She heard Dorian gasp and felt someone fall to their knees at her side, a warm hand on her back.

“Aredhel...” His smooth voice made her turn into him, her fingers clenching into his silky shirt as her face buried into his neck.

“Dorian….” She whispered softly.

“Shit Buttercup, what happened to you?” She heard Varric’s voice float over to her. Of course he’d be there, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Varric had become her best friends...outcasts like her. Iron Bull the Qunari that turned Tal Vashoth to save his company, Dorian the mage who ran away from a place ruled by mages to continue to be himself, and Varric a surfacer dwarf with a tragic love life that could mean his death. The thought made her sob harder as she felt Dorian’s deceptively strong arms tighten around her.

“Come come now my dear Lady Inquisitor.” He purred as he shifted his hands to her face. “Dry those eyes...no one likes to look like….like….” his golden eyes flitting over her face, tracing where then lines of her Vallaslin once stood. "Oh my...."

"Boss...your face." That brought on a whole new wave of tears and Iron Bull looked panicked as Dorian cut him a sharp look.

"Why dont you and Varric go and get some wine and something to eat for our dear Lady here." Dorian suggested.

"Got you Sparkler. Take care of her, c'mon Tiny." Varric mumbled as he lead the Qunari away.

"Dori?"

"Hush, be thankful you are such a dreadful sight that it makes me want to mother hen you." He dismissed her question as he waved his hand to the large marble tub that was in the corner of the room. Snow drifted down and filled the tub quickly and he shot flames at it to melt tye snow turning to water quickly and filled the room with warmth and steam. "undress." He said, his voice gentle but leaving no room for argument. He turned his back to her and began rummaging through the cabinet by the tub smiling at all the fancy soaps from Orlais, Tivinter, and Antiva. He grabbed a few bottles, sniffing them before dumping some into the tub, giving the water a soft purple tinge and bubbles as he swirled his hand in the water, the room starting to smell of lavender, lilac, and mint. He turned to see Aredhel with her arms wrapped around her naked torso. "Get in." He made a motion to her as he slid his rings off his hands and pulled off his shirt. He heard the sound of water splashing. "Is it to hot?"

"No...why are you doing this?"

"Because it is obvious your heart is broken. And my version of cheering you up will work better than Bull or Varric. So between just us girls what happened?" He asked as he pulled a stool over and sat down by the tub, pulling a small shell from her bath box and using it to cup water to pour over her hair. She couldn't help the small bubble of a giggle from spilling from her lips.

"You are hardly a girl Dorian."

"You are right, but then again I am the only male to look at you and find you aesthetically pleasing like a fine work of art." He grabbed the comb he had given to her for her Birthday and began to gently comb through her hair. "Be thankful it's not lady Vivienne seeing you in this state." He smiled as she laughed and his carded his fingers through her snow colored tresses and scooped up some of the shampoo in a small jar before lathering it up and set about lathering her hair.

"She would probably accuse Solas of rubbing off on me...." her voice trailed off and tears sprang into her eyes. "Oh Dorian."

"Tell mama Dori all about it." He cooed at her.

She gave him a watery smile. "After the Temple of Mythall....Solas said he wanted to take me somewhere....somewhere real not in the Fade. I thought....I thought we were going to be one....I've been waiting for him to take me as his for a while now. Creators none of my suitors in the clan made me feel as he did, taught me as he did, I've learned things that I never thought possible, looked to him for approval as if he were my Keeper..."

"You mean you and Solas never?" He asked rinsing the suds from her hair and smoothing conditioner through the wet locks.

"Not physically....sometimes we stumbled upon each other in dreams but never physically. Would it shock you to learn that I am a virgin?"

"Actually...yes....yes it would with the jokes with Bull and the Chargers."

She sighed. "Jokes are easy...but the only touch I know is my ow-" her mouth was covered by his fingers.

"While I do love you Aredhel it is like I would love a sister, I do not need to know that much." He said with a smile as he rinsed her hair again before he began to rub soap over her back and shoulders while she soaped up her more sacred areas.

"Sorry. But yes...I had hoped that Solas would be my first. He kissed me with such passion and longing I was sure that this trip alone would be the one to tie us together."

"What happened?"he asked as he prompted her up and out of the tub. Grabbing one of the soft woolen towels and handed it to her while he fetched her robe and shot a fire ball into the fireplace to rekindling the fire, bathing the room in warmth and light.

"He...told me that he had loved me...and that the markings on my face were slave markings. Yet another thing the Dalish got wrong. So I took to painting the markings on when I left my room....I didn't want anyone to know." She sighed as she dried herself off as best she could and slipped into the luxurious dressing Robe that Vivienne had given her when Dorian prompted her. She was lead over to her vanity, the mirror covered with a cloth. The sound of her door opening once more made her look to see Varric and Iron Bull walking back in, their arms filled with wine bottles and plates, a basket sat in the crook of Varrics arm.

"What is all of this?"

"The kitchen staff has been worried about you Buttercup. When we told them you were hungry they gave us a feast."

Bulls low rumbling laugh warmed something inside of Aredhel. "Yeah. Shit boss I need to drop your name to get supplies for mine and Dorians next scene."

"Bull!" Dorian yelped, his dark skin taking on a dusty rose color as he looked scandalized. But his lips twitched as it caused a small laugh from the elf. He busied himself with brushing out her hair, using a warming spell to dry her hair as he brushed. Bull picked up the lounge bench that stood by the banner and moved it over while Varric dragged a table over. They plated some food and poured the wine, Bull hanging onto Dorian’s glass while he fussed over Aredhel’s hair. Aredhel sat with her wine between her hands.

“What time is it?”She asked.

“Mid morning.” Varric said with a chuckle. “Then again you wouldn’t know because the world hasn’t seen Inquisitor Lavellan since her Legendary defeat of the Evil Magester Corypheus.”

“Legendary?”

“Yeah Boss, they say you and Corypheus were lifted into the sky by Andraste and you killed him with Andraste’s Flaming sword.” Bull snorted as he pushed a plate filled with her favorite fruit to her. “Eat something Boss, you haven’t been seen in three days and I doubt you’ve eaten.” His voice held no room for argument and she sighed as she grabbed a bit of fruit and began to nibble it as Dorian began to do something complex with her hair.

“Why are you doing my hair?” She asked. Dorian arched an eyebrow at her as he accepted a grape from Iron Bull. “Why my dear Inquisitor it’s your party. The big one Josephine was putting together with all the nobles in Thadas. This one will be bigger than that party at the Winter Palace.” He hummed as he looked at her hairstyle. “Hm….No this one won’t do.” He muttered as he unpinned it and began again. Her eyes went wide and she covered her face.

“No….no no no I cant….Dori don't make me do this….” She felt a light tap on the top of her head.

“None of that Aredhel.” Dorian said dismissively. “You are practically royalty in Thadas now. ”

"Don't worry Buttercup. One of us will be by your side all evening. Hawke will be here, shes got Bethany and a couple of old friends coming with her." Varric offered knowing that the elf had taken a shining to his Hawke.

"Is that a perk for me? Or for you?"

Iron Bull let out a laugh and slapped the blushing dwarf on the back. "And there is our Aredhel." He laughed. "By the way _Kadan_ , I did bring our party clothes up so that we can make a grand entrance."

"Thank you _amatus_. Now let us get to work." He said downing his wine and truly setting in on fixing the elf up while Varric distracted her with a story.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Cullen stood on the first landing of stairs that lead to the main hall of the castle, listening as nobles from all over Thadas were announced. he was dressed in his formal outfit, only this one was done in black dark red and gold, the inquisition symbol stitched proudly over his heart. On his left stood Leliana in a gown of fine dark purple silks, the golden ornate mask covering her eyes but she was as watchful as ever. Across from them was Josephine, dressed in a fine gown of gold and blue her hair done elegantly looking every bit of Antivan nobility. Down the stairs stood the other members of the Inner Circle, all dressed in fine gowns and clothing and all of them bearing the symbol of the Inquisition. He noticed that Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian were missing. 

 

"We are three short." He muttered to Leliana.

 

"They went to convince her to come down. She has not been the same since Solas left." Her grey blue eyes were as sharp as ever, even now that she was Divine. "Surely you have noticed Commander."

 

Cullen felt the blush on his cheeks and cursed at her smile. He opened his mouth when the Crier announced the arrival of the Inquisitor. "Lady Inquisitor Aredehl Lavallen, Harold of Andraste, Vanquisher of Corypheus, and savior of Thadas. Accompanying her, Lord Dorian of house Pavas, Master Varric Tethras, and The Iron Bull, leader of the Bulls chargers."

 

Cullen looked up to see Iron Bull leading Dorian down the steps, both looking incredibly dashing in their matching formal attire. Dorian smiled at Cullen as they passed to take their places.  "Try not to let your jaw hang loose, you might attract something unpleasant." He laughed, his golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

 

He turned to see Varric, looking comfortable in his normal colors of red and gold, his hand held out for the Inquisitor. Cullen did feel his jaw drop, she was dressed in the finest silk gown. The gown was a dark Oceanic blue with delicate silver lining and trimming that formed elven symbols along the skirt. The bodice was cut low and off her shoulders, showing the delicate swell of her breasts,  her snow-like hair was left down but was pinned back by glittering pins and it hung down her back in delicate waves of white. As she drew closer he could still see the sadness etched onto her face, but it didn't take away from her beauty, only added to it. He felt fingers on his jaw and clicked it shut much to the amusement of the Spymaster. 

 

Aredhel placed a hand to her chest. "Varric....I cant..."

 

"Breath Buttercup. Itll be alright. Cullen is right there, I'm going to hand you to him and then they will announce Hawke and The ferelden royal family."

 

"But my vallislen..."

 

"Ignore it, the only ones who ever noticed would be us, tell everyone as you go but Sparkler, Tiny and I will tell everyone to ask you another time. Forget about solas tonight, Cullen is more than happy to be your escort. Right Curly?" He called the Commander out who blushed.

 

"Y-yes. Its an honor to be your escort tonight Aredhel." He said holding out his hand for her. He watched a small smile cross her lips and it drew out a smile of his own. He noticed that she no longer had the markings on her face but he thought it opened her face up more and she was still as beautiful as ever. "You look beautiful Aredhel." He said softly.

 

A blush crept across her face. "You look handsome yourself Commander.  Got your jacket let out it seems."

 

He laughed as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Come my lady, lets greet your guests." He walked her to the bottom of the stairs where the crier was waiting to announce the last guests. 

 

"Lady Valentina Hawke, viscount of kirkwall and Champion of her city." Aredhel felt a smile creep across her face as she watched Hawke walk up. She was looking every bit of her station. The dress she wore was a deep red, trimmed with gold and the crest of Kirkwall was in deep red jewels on her ornate golden circlet and the hawke family crest rested around her neck. Her dark red hair was pulled back and ran down her back in a single large braid that glittered with gems. She reached out and took both of the elvan womans hands in hers and kissed her cheeks.

 

"Its nice to see you Buttercup." She whispered.

 

"You too Val."

 

"Accompanying Lady Hawke, Warden-Commander Bethany Hawke, Knight-Commander Fenris, and Lady Ambassador Merrill of clan Maheriel." The Crier announced.

 

“Warden-Commander?” Varric asked as he looked at Bethany.

 

Bethany smiled at the dwarf “I’ll tell you the story later.”

 

“This is quite the entourage Val.” Varric teased the rouge.

 

Valentina shrugged. “You know Fenris, he never leaves my side even now as Knight-Commander of the Templars in Kirkwall and Merrill goes where I go.” She gave a small smile as she gazed at him with warmth and love and he returned the look.

 

Aredhel rolled her eyes and shoved Valentina at him. “Just kiss him Val, it’s about time the story teller got some happiness too.” She laughed at the blush on their cheeks. 

 

“Now now Lady Inquisitor, I will kiss my lady when the time is right.” Varric chuckled as the Crier cleared his throat.

 

“Presenting King Alistair of Ferleden, Hero of the 5th Blight and his wife, Queen Maria of Ferelden, Vanquisher of the Archdemon.”

 

Aredhel felt her breath catch in her throat as she finally laid eyes on Maria Therin, she had heard stories of the other woman from Leliana but nothing seemed to do her justice. She held herself properly, her arm looped through Alistair’s and one hand holding the hem of her dress aloft. She was dressed in a soft blue and silver gown, the Grey Warden crest resting at her hip and her golden crown glittering from where it sat atop her inky black hair. Her brown eyes were sharp as ever, taking everything around her. Alistair stood proudly next to his queen, his formal wear matching hers, they both had a sword at their side. “Your majesties.” She said as she curtsied to them.

 

Maria laughed and reached out to draw Aredhel up. “Don’t bow to us, we are all the same, Heros in our own right.” She smiled at the elf. “Thank you for inviting us, when Leliana contacted me I had almost given up hope on the world.”

 

Alistair let out a small laugh. “Yep, there’s my wife. I was wondering when her pessimism would come out.” He grunted as Maria slapped him on the stomach. “Hey! I bruise easily.” He pouted making those around him laugh.

 

“Now then, how about we party?” Varric laughed as the band started up and couples moved out to the dance floor, his hand held out for Valentina who gladly took his hand.

 

Aredhel watched as people coupled off and danced, Varric with Hawke, Alistair and his queen, Dorian and Iron bull, even Vivianne was dancing with one of the Orlesian Nobles that attended the party. She was thrown back to the ball at the Winter Palace, sadness tugged at her as she remembered the dance she had with Solas, she felt the tears spring into her eyes and she covered her lips with a trembling hand trying to reign in her emotions. She heard a noise beside her and was startled clear out of her skin as she looked up to see Cullen holding his hand out for her. “Cullen?” She asked, her voice soft and vulnerable.

 

Cullen caught all of this and he wanted even more to hunt Solas down and make the elf hurt. Aredhel was gentle, she kept true to herself through the whole war, giving of herself to help everyone and there was no reason for her to hurt so much. “Will you honor me with this dance Lady Lavallen?” He asked her softly, his hand held out for hers. He smiled as she placed a delicate hand in his and he drew her to the dance floor. He slipped one of his arms around her slim waist and lead her around in the dance. “You look very beautiful tonight my Lady.” He said softly.

 

She looked up at him, her pale blue eyes wide as a blush crossed her cheeks. “Y-you’ve already said that Commander.”

 

He chuckled as he swept her around the dancefloor. “So I have, but that does not make it any less true. How are you Aredhel? Really? We’ve been worried about you.” He said softly, the conversation meant for their ears only.

 

She sighed. “I miss him Cullen….Leliana has found nothing and...and I can’t sleep because I fear what I will find in the Fade.” she felt Cullen’s hand on her cheek and she looked up at him. “Cullen.”

 

“I hate seeing you so unhappy Aredhel...If you need anything...let me know, please you were such a big help during my battle with the Lyrium I wish to help you too.” Cullen had always held feelings for the elf, she was beautiful, kind, strong, and not afraid to do what was right. He admired her skill and command of magic and because of her he was able to let go of his past.

 

“Cullen...” She had never truly considered being with a human, but Cullen was handsome and he held his beliefs close but went with what his heart said rather than his head. “I...my heart is broken...I don’t know if i can be what you deserve.” She said softly.

 

He let out a soft chuckle, “I am not asking for your hand Aredhel...simply for you to let me help you as you helped me. I care for you, deeply and seeing you like this is painful.”

 

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. “Perhaps...we can meet for lunch tomorrow?” She asked as he spun her around. 

 

“I would like that.” He said.

 

Across the floor Valentina stood with Varric, a drink in her hand. “Should you be meddling in her affairs like this?” She asked the dwarf. 

 

“You know me Val, I have to make the women in my life happy.” Varric said with a shrug. “You didn’t see her...she was….shit She’s lost weight, the bags under her eyes were huge. She reminded me a lot of you after Leandra died. Besides Curly is just what she needs.”

 

“What if Solas comes back?” she asked him softly.

 

Varric sighed, “Then i guess there will be a duel, Mage against Templar.” He shrugged. “Or Aredhel will have to choose. But from what she was saying about what happened to her….well even I can’t predict what will happen next.” 

 

Valentina sighed as she slid her hand along his shoulders, her thumb brushing the back of his neck. “When are you coming home Varric?” She asked him softly, “I miss you...and Bartrand has been asking about you.”

 

Varric sighed as he reached up and took her hand. “I miss you too Val….Bartrand...he’s doing better?” He was scared to hope, but she did that to him, she kept him hoping.

 

She smiled at him. "Yes, its not much but hes got moments of lucidity. And the city is nearly healed....trade has been restored and some of the mages from the circle came back." Her dark green eyes danced as she smiled. "Oh and I got another marriage offer from Sebastian."

 

Varric pursed his lips. "Is that so?"

 

“Yes...with Bianca’s help we’ve been able to trace the source of what it was...and how to prevent it from spreading. And with Corephyus dead...well the doors are locked to that deep road and guards are stationed at the door. He still thinks that he’s waiting to go on the deeproads expedition.”

 

Varric let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Of course he does...Val thank you...for everything.” He said taking her hand, he nodded at the band and the music stopped. 

 

Aredhel gasped as she nearly tripped over Cullen and she looked around. “The music stopped.” She looked to see Varric leading Valentina out into the center of the dancefloor. Her eyes went wide as she watched them. “Oh….my...Creators.”

 

“What?” Cullen asked, only to have her flap her hand at him to quiet him down.

 

Valentina watched Varric as he reached into his pocket and she gasped as he dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring. “Varric...”

 

“Valentina….We have been through hell and back and even the Fade. I have watched you and told your story...now I want you to be a part of my story.” Silence filled the courtyard before people broke out into cheers and wolf whistles as Valentina, to overcome for words, nodded as Varric slid the ring onto her finger.

 

Aredhel clapped her hands and squeeked her joy as she left Cullen’s side and darted forward in a sea of blue and silver to Valentina and hugged her hard. “Sylaise bless both of you.”

 

Valentina gave a breathless laugh as she looked at the ring on her finger. “Maker...Varric you sure know how to surprise a woman.”

 

He chuckled and swiped a finger under his eyes. “Aw you know me Hawke, always gotta one up everyone at the party. I think the only way I would be one upped is if Tiny slapped a collar around Sparkler there and lead him around on a gilded leash.”

 

“Don’t give him ideas.” Dorian laughed shaking his head. 

 

Valentina laughed and shook her head. “I think...we should get back to the party. We can discuss all of this later.” She smiled as she bent down and kissed Varric softly. “I love you Varric.”

 

“I love you too Valentina.” He grinned as he swept her back onto the dancefloor and the music started up, guests moving to congratulate the new couple.

 

Aredhel felt someone take her hand and she turned to see Blackwall smiling at her. “Blackwall?”

 

“I do believe it is my turn to dance with our dear Lady Inquisitor.” He chuckled.

 

“But Josie….”

 

“Is busy chasing after her siblings. Of course she wouldnt mind me dancing with you, you are after all far beyond my humble station.” His blue/green eyes danced in the light of the candles. 

 

The elf laughed and let him lead her to the dancefloor, part of her fearing what he would say about her blank face. She felt his hand on her waist and rested her hand against his shoulder. “You know, when we were in the Winter Palace I was surprised at how well you danced….now that I know you are truly Orleasen it doesn't surprise me at all.”

 

Blackwall shook his head. “Thankfully we are in our own palace this time and no one is playing the Game...” He glanced over as he heard Vivianne’s laugh and saw the Mage surrounded by nobles. “Well, most of us arent.”

 

Aredhel chuckled as she was lead around, passed from dance partner to partner. Eventually she found herself sitting on a bench. She sighed as she kicked off the expensive shoes and rested her feet against the cool earth taking in strength from the magical energies of her home. She sighed as she looked up at her castle, a stark silhouette from the full moon resting behind it. 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Cullen asked as he brought her a mug of warm spiced wine.

 

“Just...wondering what will happen next.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Our family….Dorian wants to go back to Tivinter to change things there...of course he might not go now that he and Iron Bull are together. Vivianne is going back to take Morrigan’s Place as the Court Mage, Leliana is the Divine now, Varric and Valentina are getting married so he’ll probably go back to Kirkwall...”

 

“But Josephine, Cassandra, myself, Blackwall, Cole, Sera will still be here as well as all our soldiers.”

 

She smiled at him and reached out and took his hand. “I know Cullen...but even losing one member of my family hurts, I love you all so dearly and you’ve become my clan. Creators help me if the Dalish hear me say that but you have.” She sighed as she leaned against him, the hours of dancing and drinking getting to her in her exhausted state.

 

Cullen’s eyes widened as he slipped an arm around her to keep her upright. “Aredhel?”

 

“You’re all my family….all of you….I’d die to protect you all and make sure you are all happy.” she muttered before subcoming to sleep.

 

“The poor dear….all tuckered out from her party.” Vivianne said as the Inner Circle moved in to guard their sleeping Inquisitor from prying eyes.

 

“Why don’t you take her up, Josephine can smooth things over with the nobles.” Leliana said softly, her lips curled into a smirk as she looked at Sera. “REady to cause a distraction to give the Commander time to whisk the Inquisitor away?”

 

“Yeah, ain’t gonna get in trouble?”

 

“The Divine is calling upon you dear Sera, do what must be done.” Varric laughed. “Just no Bees.” He called after the elf as she bounded off. He looked to see Cullen slowly getting up with Aredhel in his arms. “Just get her off to bed Curly, though you’ll want to get her out of that dress...sleeping in it will be a hassle.” He laughed at the blush on the Commanders face. “Don’t worry, she’s got a very simple dress on underneath. Just undo the ties in the back and the whole thing slips right off.”

 

Cullen huffed a soft laugh and shook his head as he quickly and quietly slipped away from the party as Sera began chasing nobles around in a ‘reenactment’ of the final fight with Corephyus. He slipped into the Inquisitors chambers and marveled at her elegant rooms. He felt her shift in his arms and he moved over to her expensive and massive bed. He found the ties to her dress as Varric instructed and he slid her out of the expensive gown and into her bed quickly. He smiled down at her and brushed her hair from her face. “Good night Aredhel...” He bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead. He turned and left her room, not seeing the way her face scrunched up and her fingers tangle in the sheets of her bed...a name leaving her lips.

  
“Solas...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realized that last night i upliaded the wrong chapter....the real chapter 3 will be loaded later today. Sorry my darlings


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the real Chapter 3...again I am very sorry about that dearies....I have officially lost my mind in a sea of Espresso and Mocha...damn you STARBUCKS!

Chapter 3

Aredhel looked around as the cold ball of dread settled in her stomach. She was in the Fade, she had fallen asleep at the party and had forgotten to take the potion she had brewed for herself that kept her dreams away as she slept. She saw that she was in an area of the Fade she had never seen, this part of the Fade looked like the last place she had spent a loving moment with Him. She slowly spun around to take everything in and noticed that she was not dressed in anything she knew. She was dressed in a very thin almost silken fabric that seemed to be in pieces as it draped over her shoulders and was cinched in the middle by a wide belt. The fabric was a nearly translucent green color and seemed to flow on a breeze that this part of the Fade held.

"So...you finally dream _ma vhenan._ "

Aredhel froze as that voice slid like silk down her back. She closed her eyes to keep her tears in. "No...go away...you can't-"

" _Ma vhenan_ -"

Anger and pain rolled within her and lightning crackled to life in her palm. "Do not call me that!" She screamed as she whipped around in a flurry of fabric, flinging her spell.

~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~

Solas watched her, his barriers up and easily deflecting her spell. She looked so much like the priestesses of old. He had donned her in the traditional Elven clothing for his followers. The material clung to her with the middle cinched by a belt, his crest resting on her middle. It stirred something in him, something dark and possessive. She was also dressed as one that was offered to the Dread Wolf, as his consort. In his musing she had whittled away his barrier and had brought up a chunk of earth that she hurled at him and it hit him...hard. Solas snarled as he hit the wall. While she was here in dream form he was still a Spirit, her spell had hurt. He looked to see that she had brought a staff to her hands and the look of her standing, defiant, before him caused arousal to pool low in his belly. "Aredhel..."

"You left! You fucking left me!" She screamed at him.

He slowly got to his feet, "Aredhel-" Again he was taken by surprise as she tackled him. He had to stop the bubble of laughter from his chest as he was reminded of the time when she had tackled him during her lesson of being a Fade Mage into the snow....that was until her fist met his jaw. He rolled with her as she tried to kick and punch him, yelling her curses at him until he finally had her pinned, her arms down at either side of her head and his hips pressed firmly between her legs to keep her lower body pinned. "Aredhel-" He said, his voice soft but held that tone of warning, he was growing tired of the games.

She glared up at him with tear filled eyes. "You left me...I hate that you left, I hate that you made me love you, yet...yet I cant hate you." She whispered, her breath catching in her chest as she began to sob softly.

Solas let go of her arms and slid his hands down to cradle her head against his chest. "If only you could hate me _da'len_ , then perhaps this would not be so hard. How did you keep yourself from the Fade since I have been gone?"

She sighed, refusing to look up at him, and her fingers toyed with the jawbone around his neck. "I made a potion, one that let me sleep but didnt let me dream. Dagna helped me make it...we called it Stone Sleep."

He blinked as he looked down at the top of her head. "That was foolish _da'len_. We need to sleep and to dream, or else we do not rest."

She shrugged, knowing she was being little more than a petulent child but she didn't care. "Dreaming meant seeing you, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Even in dreams I can't escape my thoughts of you." She slid out from under him and stood up, walking to the edge of the small pond. She folded her arms around herself and looked to the waterfall on the other side. "But even in the dreamless sleep given to me by the potion...I could still hear the music of the fade...feel it when Cole was around me, the poor child just wants to help me but even I have wounds he cant heal."

"Yes, well if he had become more spirit-like than human as you let Varric talk you into doing then he would have been able to help-" He doged another flare of her magic, crouching low to the ground.

Angry blue/green eyes met his and he felt the growl in his throat at her unspoken challenge. "You don't get to look down on my choices, not now." She snapped at him.

He slowly got to his feet and stalked closer to her, yet she moved back, soon enough they were at a wall, his hands went to either side of her head and he leaned down to where his breath ghosted over her lips. "You may be as angry as you like Aredhel, yet I know you still desire me...just as I desire you." He dipped his head down to brush his lips against hers. His hands slid down her arms to her hips and he drew her close, it was risky, doing this to her. He knew he should just leave, hell he should probably just make her forget him, but the wolf within him wouldnt let her go. The wolf had claimed her, the elf was his and he knew that no matter how far from her he was he would always seek her out. While the taste of her in the Fade was dulled it still stirred something in him, he slid one arm around her waist as one of his hands slid into her hair. He held her much like he did the first time he had kissed her, of course that was in the Fade too, and she was dressed in her regular clothes.

Aredhel moaned into the sudden kiss as heat flashed through her. Every touch of his hands, every flick of his tongue, it melted her mind. She gasped as she felt his thigh slide between her legs and she arched into him, her hands going to his shoulders and her nails digging into the rough spun tunic he had on. "Solas..." She whimpered, she knew that she was hanging on by a thread, that she would do anything he asked of her.

Solas pulled back and his lips curled as he looked at her flushed skin and her kiss swollen lips. "Yes _ma vhenan?_ " He all but purred at her.

She slowly opened her eyes and felt herself snap back, the rage she felt at him and the heartbreak from him leaving her came back full force and she shoved him away. "You don't get to touch me like that, not any more." She felt something ugly within her rear it's head and before she could truly think of the words coming from her lips they were already there. "Not when I have Cullen with me now." Before she could blink the small pocket of the Fade that they were in began to crumble and the last thing she heard was something very much like a wolf howling before her concious was thrown back into her body and she jolted awake in her bed back at Skyhold.

She gasped as she sat up, pressing a hand to her chest as she tried to breath. She heard the door to her rooms cracking again and Dorian, Bull, Varric, and surprisingly Cassandra all ran into the room. "Cassandra?"

"We saw a strange light come from your window, Bull and I were on the battlements discussing the party as well as extending the contract with the Bull's Chargers." The warrior said. "I felt a ripple of magic and it set many mages as well as the few Templars we have here at Skyhold on edge and I was asked to check on you."

"Fear that another Breach will open up because of that Mark on your hand also didn't help." Dorian said as he sat on the bed and held his hand out for hers. "Let me see it."

"What color was the light?" Aredhel asked softly as she laid her hand on Dorians.

"It was a bluish-purple, as is the usual with your type of magic." Dorian said as he looked over her hand. "Now, no Breaches opening but can you tell me what happened?"

The elf sighed as she watched Iron Bull take his usual seat on the couch, Varric pulling up a chair, and Cassandra sitting on another chair next to Varric. Aredhel drew her knees up to her chest, her free arm wrapping around her knees. "I...I didnt take the potion that Dagna and I brewed together. It helped me sleep but it kept me from dreaming..."

"That's a dangerous path Buttercup." Varric said softly. "Dwarves aren't meant to dream...but elves and humans and Qunari are."

She sighed. "I know...But I didn't want to see Solas in the Fade, the pain was too much. But this time, because of the party and the comfort I was reciving by having Cullen be my escort tonight I forgot to take it. In the Fade...Solas was there, waiting for me it seems." She covered her face. "I wanted to bad to tell him how much I hated him for leaving me, for putting me through this pain but looking at him...I realized I still loved him...that i would forgive it all if he just came home..."

"Shit..." Varric said softly, knowing the extent of her pain from his story with Bianca.

"But when he called me his heart....the anger and the pain came rushing back and I shoved him back and told him....told him that Cullen was with me now." She flinched away when Dorian's fingers tightened around her wrist and she saw the four sets of eyes on her.

"Shit Buttercup..."

"I agree...but perhaps this is not a bad thing." Cassandra said softly causing four eyes to turn to look at her now. "what? He has many things to answer for and an incentive to come back...actually it is pure genius Inquisitor." The Seeker said with a sharp nod.

"Yeah...somehow I don't think dangling our Commander to the wolves is such a good idea." Iron Bull muttered as he pushed himself to his feet and scooped Aredhel up into his arms, tossing the elf onto his shoulder and walking out of the room.

Aredhel yelped and she slapped his back. "Put me down Bull!"

"Nope, we are going to go talk to Cullen." he said bouncing her on his shoulder a little bit as he walked, the other three following after them as they traipsed through Skyhold, the night guard snickering as they watched them pass by.

~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~

Across the world Solas was thrown back into his body and he looked around the crumbling ruin around him. He let out a primal howl as he flung his magic around distroying more relics of the ancient Elven ruin, but caring little for the distruction. His mind was reeling with the scent and the taste of his love, yet hearing her words, about a human none the less, enraged him. He snarled as he grabbed his bag and his staff, the rash and stupid decision in his mind before he had even left his wards. He was going back to Skyhold, he was going to get his mate and damned be the consiquences. "Aredhel is mine." He snarled as he stalked away from his wards, letting them fall and the Ruin behind him collapsing in his wake. The wolf was on the hunt and it knew where its prey rested her pretty little head.


End file.
